Zetas
Zeta Reticulans, or Zetas, enter our Solar System by way of , the Net constellation. They are representatives of the Anunnaki and with modifications, they have been installed as kings as early as 4000 BCE, and likely earlier. They were involved with and possibly coordinated the Roswell Incident of 1947. After 1964, the Zetas were connected to alien abductions, like the Betty & Barney Hill case. Ancients Like Humans, the Zetas have also been subjects to genetic modifications by the Anunnaki. Some of the earliest Zeta subjects were modified to look more human, such as the Pharaoh . He is said to be a Zeta king installed over the around 1350 BCE. US Government ;Roswell The Roswell Incident was one of several downed UFOs that occurred in the late 1940s due to electro magnetic shifts. Roswell 1947 was linked to the Zeta Reticulans. There were two advanced scout-ships that crashed near Roswell, New Mexico. Each ship had two crew members onboard. The US government took all four aliens, cleaned up the site, and made a cover-up by stating it was a weather balloon that crashed. The government brought the two crashed crafts and four pilots to Wright-Patterson in Ohio. The bodies that didn't survive were found to be heavily modified, not just genetically. Steven Greer reports that the pilots had two brains: one organic,the other resembling an advanced computer chip board. ;Area 51 After Area 51 was built in the mid to late 1950s, all recovered UFOs, related beings, and objects were transported to this site. Supposedly the Zetas transmitted a signal into space for help. A few months later, the Zetas showed up at Area 51 and offered to make the US government a deal. The deal consisted of an exchange of services. The US government receives alien research technology, to allow the Zetas to build underground bases on Earth. Contact ;Betty & Barney Hill The Zetas are known to act in disguise, whether as humans or grays. Zetas have also been said to conduct research on human life. They are known for alien abductions as earlier as the Betty & Barney Hill case. The Zeta Reticulan system was first identified in 1964 when Betty and Barney Hill were under hypnosis. Betty provided a star map that at first was dismissed, only to be later identified and named by American astronomers. ;Appearance The Zetas who contact Gordon James Gianninoto, do not utter words to him. The shape of their lips, to what resembles a mouth, are petite. Rather than vocalizing words, they instill telepathic images to Gianninoto to convey their messages. ;Sexuality The sexual nature of the Zetas has also come into question by many of their contactees. Some ascribe Zetas as being androgenous, having both sexes exactly as humans, or not having any sex glands at all. It is clear, that due to age old modifications, either reproduction or cloning is possible depending how the Anunnaki want to use them. See also * Alien abductions * Dulce Base * Nancy Lieder References External links *http://www.youtube.com/v/APYvfoLb3XM&hl=en&fs=1 *DULCE footage cloning lab joint alien human base - YouTube * Video Category:Extraterrestrial Species Category:Beings